


Kurt's Smile

by spontaneousandfun



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute gays, Fluff, Gay, Klaine, M/M, blaines peepee gets hard, gay gay gay gay gay, gays have sexy times, kurt smiles w his teeth :), smiley gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneousandfun/pseuds/spontaneousandfun
Summary: We all know that one smile Kurt has. You know, the one where his teeth show when he’s extra happy?! That smile where only the people he loves, aka his boyfriend, can get out of him?! But Kurt’s insecure about it and Blaine wants to see more of it….





	Kurt's Smile

“So,” Kurt began “about that number today...” He smirked, his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Hmm?” Blaine mumbled in question, his eyelids drooping closed.

“I quite enjoyed the choreography...if you know what I mean.” Blaine deeply chuckled. “Huh, yeah. I guess you could say I’ve had a lot of practice with things between my legs.” He sleeplily responded. Kurt rolled over on his stomach to find his adorably handsome boyfriend dozing off mid-conversation. He playfully slapped Blaine’s shoulder, giggling.

“Are you even listening?” Blaine opened his eyes tiredly and he smiled up at Kurt.

“Yes! I am!” he laughed. “‘m glad you liked the ‘microphone between the legs’ bit… was thinkin’ bout you.”

“Oh really?” Kurt teased. “Mmmhmmm.” he hummed, staring at his boyfriend. Kurt laughed, flashing Blaine one of his rare toothy smiles.

“..love when you do that.” His boyfriend responded, smiling back lazily.

“Do what?” Kurt laughed, sitting up, looking at him with a confused expression across his face. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, and started playing with his fingers.

“That..smile. Y’know.. with your teeth.” Kurt began to laugh again, only this time reaching to cover his mouth. “Heeeeyyyy! Don’t do that.” Blaine softly spoke and lifted his own hand up to move Kurt’s away. “I love your teeth...why do you always hide them?” He asked, intertwining his and his boyfriends fingers, sitting up. Kurt shrugged, feeling a little insecure as a blush bloomed across his cheeks.

“Awww!” Blaine chuckled, leaning in and planting a kiss on Kurt’s lips.“You’re adorable. Don’t- just don’t- just stop.” He smiled as he stuttered on his words.

“Don’t smile?” Kurt asked, acting hurt, furrowing his eyebrows. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” He quickly rushed out, shaking his head.

“I mean- don’t.. don’t not show your smile. They’re cute- your teeth. And I love them. I- I love you.” He beamed sweetly.

“That’s very kind of you,” Kurt said, playfully glowering at him. “And I love you, too. But I hate my teeth.” He glanced down at his and Blaine’s hands as he continued to fiddle with their fingers. Blaine pouted, adorably, and looked into Kurt’s bright eyes.

“Well, you’re not allowed to hate your teeth around me.” he nodded. “Deal?” Kurt once again laughed, allowing his teeth to show.

“Ok, sure, fine, yeah…”

“Mhmm, yeah.” Blaine mumbled, watching Kurt’s lips.

“Okay..” Kurt agreed leaning forward and attaching their lips softly together.

Blaine hummed into the kiss, moving on hand to wrap around Kurt and rest on the small of his back. Kurt relaxed into his boyfriend’s gentle touch as he deepened the kiss, taking his now free hand, and placing it on Blaine’s cheek. Blaine lightly pushed Kurt’s body closer to him. Kurt, getting the hint, quickly and carefully situated himself, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Blaine then tried to move his tongue in Kurt’s mouth when the other boy pulled back ever so slightly. Blaine tried to lean back in, but Kurt’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“Wh-”

“Are you trying to feel up my teeth?” Kurt jokingly asked, acting offended Blaine rolled his eyes, and playfully groaned as he lunged forward, grabbing Kurt’s waist and rolling over him to lay on his back, pulling Kurt on top of him.


End file.
